1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pullback type indirect extrusion press, and more specifically to a pullback type double-acting indirect extrusion press to make it possible to extrude tubular articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The indirect extrusion press of the pullback type, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2887/84 has a billet scalper provided on the center axis of extrusion of a fixed platen and one movable platen. The aforementioned extrusion press is useful for its intended purpose but is not able to extrude tubular articles.